


A quelqu'un qui, une fois, m'a aimé

by Syln



Series: Un garçon mort a toujours raison [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Good bye letter, Lance suffers frome depression, M/M, Translation, dead Lance, psychiatric hospital
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syln/pseuds/Syln
Summary: "Je suis désolé si je n’arrive pas à dire quelque chose de spirituel ou de sarcastique comme d’habitude, mais ce serait une perte de temps. Parce que, à la place, je peux être honnête et nous savons tous les deux que l’honnêteté me terrifie."





	A quelqu'un qui, une fois, m'a aimé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To someone that, once, loved me back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429161) by [BeStill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStill/pseuds/BeStill). 



> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est une traduction de la magnifique fanfic klance de BeStill que je ne peux pas lire sans pleurer de grosses larmes (et je l'ai lu au moins dix fois)  
> J'ai eu le besoin impératif de la traduire (et l'accord de l'auteur, ouf)
> 
> Donc voilà, j'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira autant qu'à moi (j'espère que le style n'est pas trop bizarre aussi, c'est la première fois que je traduis quelque chose)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

 

Cher Keith,

Ce n’est pas nous qui décidons que l’amour ne suffit pas, qu’il n’a rien de bon, ou qu’il est trop dur à comprendre. J’aimerais pouvoir dire que c’est facile d’en montrer une image, d’écrire une lettre qui aurait un sens pour toi. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose que je sais c’est que l’amour le plus cruel est celui que tu peux voir mais que tu ne peux pas toucher. Et ce morceau de papier ne te donnera jamais assez de réponses – pas celles que tu mérites, en tout cas. Alors s’il te plait, avant que nous commencions, laisse-moi dire que je suis vraiment désolé. Que je t’aime et que oui, tu as le droit de me haïr.

Tu me manques. La pluie me manque, Keith. Le soleil me manque, aussi. Tu sais que je ne suis pas un prisonnier ici, si je veux je peux simplement sortir et sentir le vent sur ma peau – mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire.

Quand je suis avec toi je ne suis pas vraiment là, ni pour toi ni pour moi et ça me tue tellement que quand le psychiatre me pose des questions à ce sujet je ne peux pas l’expliquer. Je peux t’embrasser, mais après je commence à paniquer et à trop réfléchir et je suis si fatigué.

Non, j’étais fatigué. Maintenant, alors que je t’écris cette lettre, je me sens en paix et c’est tellement beau ?

Je ne suis pas quelqu’un qui parle de ses soucis et avec le recul je pense que ça a probablement été mon plus gros défaut. Et j’en ris, parce que – sérieusement, tu l’imagines ? – Je mets tout en œuvre pour cacher tout ce qui ne va pas et maintenant je suis là et ce qui ne va pas c’est que je ne supporte pas la présence de la seule personne que je veux voir.

Je suis désolé si je n’arrive pas à dire quelque chose de spirituel ou de sarcastique comme d’habitude, mais ce serait une perte de temps. Parce que, à la place, je peux être honnête et nous savons tous les deux que l’honnêteté me terrifie.

Promets-moi que tu te rappelleras de moi comme du gamin stupide qui ouvrait la bouche juste pour entendre quelqu’un lui dire « tais toi » et rire. S’il te plait, fais-le. J’ai besoin que tu ries parce que, même si tu ne le fais pas souvent, je chéris chaque souvenir de ces moments-là juste pour m’en souvenir lorsque les choses empirent.

Sais-tu, Keith, ce qui m’effraie le plus ? Perdre la tête. Perdre le contrôle. Si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi alors qui puis-je croire ? Et parfois, – bon plus que parfois ou je ne serais pas là, – je ne peux pas dire si mon esprit me joue des tours ou non et ça me rend fou. Je ne peux pas le supporter.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés parce que tu étais là et tu sais déjà tout. Et je ne veux pas parler des années passées ensemble et de quand ma maladie mentale a commencé à se manifester, toujours parce que tu étais là et s’il y a une chose dont je suis sûr c’est que tu ne mérites pas de m’entendre parler de quand nous étions heureux ou de comment le bonheur peut être cruel.

Ce que je veux te dire c’est que tu peux pleurer. Si tu veux, tu peux mettre toute ta colère entre tes mains et l’écraser contre un mur. Et dire que tu ne m’as jamais aimé, que ce n’étais qu’une vaste blague. Si tu veux, tu peux me dénier. Je te promets, je comprends et ta douleur n’est pas seulement la tienne : tu as des amis. Parle leur. Ils comprendront.

Je ne suis pas ici pour dire que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, parce que je voulais plus et je déteste ça

 

Quand quelqu’un parle de suicide, la première chose à laquelle on pense c’est «  _cette personne se déteste_ » parce que la simple idée de la mort nous est horrible. Pour moi, ce n’est rien d’autre que la liberté.

Probablement qu’à cet instant je dois paraitre fou mais, je le jure c’est la première fois depuis longtemps que je suis moi-même et que je peux décider sans demander la permission à quiconque. Peux-tu comprendre ce que ça fait ? Je suis tellement fatigué de faire semblant et même si je t’ai écrit tellement de lettres que j’en ai perdu le compte, c’est la première où je t’explique le problème, parce qu’il y avait moi et puis il y a eu toi et je n’aurais jamais permis à ma maladie de nous détruire : pas quand elle m’avait déjà pris et que j’en connaissais le prix. Donc rire et plaisanter était un compromis acceptable mais je suis désolé de t’avoir menti. Je suis désolé si, depuis que je suis ici, je n’ai pas voulu te revoir. Et je suis désolé si je ne t’ai pas permis d’aller de l’avant mais, aussi cliché que ça puisse paraitre, tu étais à moi et quand j’ai compris à quel point j’étais égoïste, pour la première fois, je me suis haï.

 

C’est la fin de cette lettre et j’ai peur mais, pas autant que je le pensais, en quelque sorte.

Je n’écrirai pas « j’espère que tu iras bien », mais – plutôt : ce n’est pas ta faute si tu n’étais pas ce qui aurait pu me faire rester – rien n’aurait suffi parce que, entre l’amour et le contrôle, je choisis le contrôle.

Tu m’as assez aimé. Tu es bon. Je suis désolé.

 _Je t’aime_ ,

Lance McClain


End file.
